Natsume's Wishlist
by Nasty Nimrod
Summary: He got a bit demanding, but who was Mikan to say no? A/n: A little something to commemorate Natsume's birthday! )


**Natsume's Wishlist**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaah! It's November 27! Happy birthday, Natsume, my love!<strong>

**Oh my god! We've been together for 8 years now. （＾∇＾）**

**I will always love you, Natsume.**

**-nastynimrod-**

**11.27.2014**

Warning: A bit lame fluff because rushed. XD

Do leave your greetings on the review section! :))

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It was a cold, winter day of the 26th. To everyone, this just might've been one those ordinary days but hell not to Mikan. She needed to prepare for something big, and she's got only a few hours left- thanks to the infamous Black Cat who put this much chagrin on her, and the Ice Queen who started it.

"Natsume, what do you want for your birthday?" Mikan probed for the hundredth time, wide-eyed and hoping. The Black Cat glared at her, but she instantly put his taunting aside. There's no stopping her now. She needed to know what he wanted; it's his special day that's coming after all.

She remembered asking the gang for gift ideas weeks ago and what Hotaru said left a long-lasting impression on her.

_"Go try and ask him what he wants. Besides, there's nothing more satisfying than receiving the gift you've always wanted." _

Yes, she's been at it since then and still with no avail. However now, more than ever, she's determined to know what he wants- by fair means or foul.

"Leave me the hell alone, ugly," he replied coldly, not sparing a single glance at Mikan and continued to read his manga.

The whole class chatter suddenly grew silent at the sound of a table being hurled violently; and when they saw whose table it was, all blood drained from their faces. Hotaru watched with an amused grin.

"What the fuck?" Natsume's eyes were clearly throwing daggers at the table where he was resting his feet just a few annoying seconds ago and then to the person who so bravely flipped it over, not giving a care whether it's the fire alice she was messing with. He captured her hand and forcibly hauled her outside the classroom.

"Where are you taking me, you jerk!" Mikan shouted. The class almost immediately went back to their business after a few snickers, already accustomed to the everyday drama of the most unlikely couple- yes, they considered them a couple already despite their denials.

Mikan still fought against Natsume's grip. They've walked, or rather, Natsume's dragged her for quite a while now.

"Just let go already," she mumbled.

"You wanted to know what I want, right?" He said without preamble and Mikan's heart sure skipped a beat. This was it. Her face lighted up instantaneously and stopped struggling. If her exploding temper triggered this response from him, she should've done it the first time.

She saw Natsume smirk and halted. Before she realized what was happening, they were already in front of his room. She snatched her hand away from his hold.

"W-what are we doing here?" she asked nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wasn't sure what kind of wish Natsume had in mind but standing right at his doorsteps gave her a bad hunch on what was about to unfold.

"It's cold outside. I have a long wishlist," he said nonchalantly, as if Mikan being in his room was such a normal occurrence.

"I-I'm not going in there with you!" Screw his wishlist. She realized she wasn't that desperate to be alone with the pervert, and in his room, of all places. He opened the door and pushed Mikan's back, making her stumble, and locked the door immediately.

"Stop your whining, polka. You said wanted to know what I want," he said as a matter of factly and strode over his queen-sized bed, patting the spot beside him, inviting Mikan. For a moment, her mind dismissed the rather unnerving situation she was in and marvelled at the black cat's capacious chamber. It was more fab than the last time she was here. There's now a huge 50-inch television mounted on the wall facing the bed and a new luxiourious sofa. The carpeted floor, the warmth from the heater, and the dimmed lightings gave it an overall cozy feel. Now this was what a home should feel like, she thought as she remembered her room.

"Like what you see? You know you can always come here," the familiar gruff voice teased.

She pursed her lips.

"Just tell me what you want, Natsume. I'll try to give it to you as long as I can afford it," she said. Natsume purposely let his eyes dart at her chest. Catching his line of sight, her blood boiled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Natsume chuckled, as if reading her mind.

"C'mere, polka." Her eyes fixed at the spot beside him.

"Oh no, no. I'm not sitting on the same bed as you, sir," she warned, falling two steps back. Natsume stood and strode to her. With his every step forward, she stepped back.

"Don't come any closer!"

"You've got such a dirty little mind." Mikan blushed. How could she not think of such things? They were in his room, for hell's sake. He held her hand again, and this time, gently, and coaxed her over to his bed.

"Wish number one: I want to watch a movie with you. Here. In my room. And with pizza."

Her face flushed. Okay... She thought that wasn't so bad. They were just gonna watch a movie.

"J-just promise you won't molest me..." There. She said it. Natsume smirked and didn't answer.

"Oi Natsume- ah!" He pushed her over to the bed. He went to his kitchen and heated some pizza before coming over to the bed, adjacent Mikan, but made sure there was a lot of space between them. He fiddled with the remote and played an Asian horror movie which Mikan wasn't aware of. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them all over her body.

"Why are you covering yourself?" He glared, raising an eyebrow at her. She mewled.

"I..." She realized she didn't want to tell him and just flashed him a wide smile.

"Tch. Whatever, ugly," he said, dropping the issue. He kept telling her she was ugly but right then all he really thought about was how cute she was. The notion unconsciously made a surge of blood creep up to his face. Mikan noticed.

"Ne, Natsume. What are you thinking? Your face is red," she inquired suspiciously, wandering if malicious thoughts were already clouding the black cat's head. The movie already started and he dismissed what Mikan said.

A few moments later, he felt the mattress move beneath him. He checked at his guest and almost laughed. She was quivering in fear. Damn was he right about choosing a horror movie. Without saying a word, he lied down and pulled Mikan into a hug. She was taken aback, but she couldn't deny the relief she felt when Natsume held her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, failing at mocking anger. He hushed her.

"Wish number two: I want to cuddle with you while doing number one."

"No way!" She exclaimed, her face beet red at how blunt Natsume could say those things. Mikan struggled as Natsume took this advantage to rid her of the covers.

"Stop being stubborn, polka," he grumbled as he rolled the last sheet off her. She crossed her arms on her chest in defence as he wrapped his legs and arms around her. Burying his face against her neck, he inhaled her scent deeply. He couldn't be any happier right then. He noticed the fast beating of her chest against his and smiled.

"I won't forgive you if you do something-hm!" She was stopped when Natsume reached out and captured her lips. It was a quick and chaste kiss.

"Wish number three: Shut up while we do one and two."

She dared not say another word when he left her lips. His hand gently crept up her back and she felt herself shiver. He embraced her tightly, indulging in her presence.

She was there to make his wishes come true and he wished nothing more than to be with her.

Mikan opened her eyes, waking to the sight of a sleeping Natsume. Although a bit flustered, she felt so comfortable and warm. Natsume was still wrapped around her. The feel of his skin against her was making her head hazy. She looked at the clock at the bedside table and was surprised at how fast the time went.

It was already 11:57. She silently thanked the gods she woke up before it was twelve. The television turned off automatically hours before and the bedside lamp was the only glow in the room.

"Polka, go back to sleep," he grumbled, disoriented. Mikan waited for three minutes and smiled, contented as she watched the sleeping face of Natsume. He looked happy in his sleep. Her fingers played with his hair and caressed them. She wanted to give him a gift he'd never forget.

_ 11:59_

"Natsume?"

Natsume swathed his arms around her slim waist. She tilted his head and before he got to open his eyes, Mikan's lips were already an inch away.

_ The clock struck twelve._

"Happy birthday, Natsume. I love you."

Her hand slid behind the back of his head and he was delightedly surprised. She kissed him full on the lips and teased him. He couldn't help but let out a moan. He jolted from her kiss when he felt himself tense up from his trousers.

"Stop. I don't want to get you pregnant... Yet," he grinned. Mikan's face reddened with embarrassment.

"I'll forget that you ever said that since it's your birthday," she retorted, pouting.

"Let's go. Ruka, Hotaru, and the others are waiting. They've got all sorts of weird gifts to give you," she profferred cheerily.

He smirked. "I already got the weirdest..."

Mikan glared.

"...and the best," Natsume finished and pulled her again into a kiss.


End file.
